


Punished by Mr. Hoying

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: Mitch and his teacher have been Closer then Student and teacher should be for the past few months. They haven't done anything for 2 weeks and Mitch is getting restless. With all the tests and all, Scott just doesn't have time, so Mitch takes it into his own hands to draw his lovers attention. Detention anyone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is horrible and I apologize, but ths is one of the first smuts I actually wrote so, go easy.

Mitch's POV~  
I'm sitting in my sexy teacher's class. His name is Scott Hoying- a.k.a. Mr. Hoying when we're in public. I cross my legs together to hide my obvious erection. Scott and I are what you would call "lovers", but the issue is that because of tests and all that, we haven't done anything for weeks, and I'm getting desperate. I sit in the back of the class, not really paying attention to what he's saying. I make it obvious that I'm no paying attention but he still isn't paying attention to me. I bite my lip and start to rub myself on the outside of my pants. If only Scott would touch me like this again. The pleasure is so overwhelming that I gently rest my head on my desk as I begin breathing heavily.   
"Mitchell Grassi. Pick your head up."  
I smile at the voice and slowly lift my head, never breaking contact. No one's looking of course because Scott would scream at them, per the norm. I give him my most seductive look and smile slightly. I watch as his eyes roam over my form, stopping only for a second on my crotch before returning back to my eyes. He watches me as I slide my hand into my pants and slowly stroke myself. I can tell he's getting horny, its obvious by the bulge in his pants. I smirk evilly as he turns back to face the borad.  
"Mr. Grassi, see me after class."  
I glance at the clock, good, only 10 more long minutes before the bell rings for us all to leave. So I sit there, slowly and antagonizingly playing with myself. For the rest of the class he refuses to look at me, and I can guess why. He goes on and on about the lesson, until finally the sound of the long awaited bell echoed through the room. While everyone left in a rush to get home I stood up, walked to the front of the class and sat down on one of the front desks. I crossed my legs and glared at Scott. I watched as he locked the door then calmly walked over to me, removing his tie and tossing it on the floor. Before long he was right in front of me, towering over my small stature. He leaned in quickly and slammed his lips against mine, causing me to let out a groan against him. Oh, god, I've been needing this. He positions his knee against my crotch and I immediately start to grind softly against him as his tongue slides into my mouth. After a few minutes of that he pulls away, attaches his lips to my neck and begins nibbling and sucking. My legs wrap around his waist and he carries me over to his desk and sits me down. He lays me back as he continues his assault on my neck. His crotch is pressed up against mine while my legs are still wrapped around his waist. All of the papers that once were on his desk now are all over the floor. He slowly grinds on me, causing us both to let out a moan of pleasure. I guess he's been experiencing the stress of no contact as well.   
"As your punishment for misbehaving today in class," he breathes heavily in my ear, "I am going to fuck you so hard that you wont be able to walk... okay?"  
I simply nod as he begins to take my pants and boxers off, and then he flips me onto my stomach. I hear the sound of a bottle opening and closing. I feel something cold rub between my ass cheeks then enter. I gasp at the feel of his finger inside me, sure I've bottomed so many times with this man, but it's been awhile, so it kinda hurts. He moves his finger around a bit before adding the second. After a while pain soon turns to pleasure, and I become a babbling mess. He removes his fingers, causing me to groan. The sound of a belt being unbuckled causes me to glance. I grin at his lithe, sexy form. He removes his belt and sets it down on my back, and then he swiftly pulls off his pants and boxers. He turns me over on my back and pins my arms above my head and wraps the belt firmly around my wrists; so that's what that was for. He presses his lips against mine roughly and I feel him swiftly move into me all the way. I gasp, giving him full access to my mouth, which he takes full advantage of. He lets me get used to the feeling of him inside of me before slowly rocking back and forth. Luckily he is so good at preparing me that it barely hurts. I wrap my legs around his waist signaling for him to go faster, and so he did.   
"Mm, you feel so tight baby," he groans in my ear.   
I absolutely love it when he calls me that. He starts pounding into me as fast as he can, causing the whole desk to shake. He leans in and bites down on my neck making me moan too loud for comfort, but, of course, that doesn't stop him. He keeps thrusting into me and stays latched onto my neck. I swear if he keeps up with this pace he's gonna break the desk.  
"Mmh...Mr. Hoying...I feel like...you're going to break...the desk...we should...ahhh~"  
Before I finish my sentence, he picks me up and begins to carry me to the far end of the room, never pulling out. I feel my back being slammed against a wall and Scott instantly picks up his speed again until, believe it or not, he's going faster then before. I wrap my arms around his neck while he starts biting on mine again. He's thrusting so hard into me, harder than before, and my lower back keeps slamming into the wall, which is adding to my pleasure. He's getting close, I can feel it, but so am I. I start to clench myself around him as I reach my end. I throw my head back and let out the girliest moan as I get off all over his stomach and chest. With a few more thrusts, he's gripping at my hair and grunting while he releases into me. He pulls out and we both slowly slide to the ground. He collapses ontop of me, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath. After several long moments of silence, he speaks up.  
"Well... I hope you have learned your leason...today," he says softly, untying my wrists.   
"Nope... Haven't learned a thing, sir," I chuckle, rubbing my wrists and looking over at him.   
He is silent again before he kisses me rather passionately, which is a little strange.  
"I'm sorry I haven't really been able to...care for you...lately. I've been busy." Scott's features fall as he speaks, and I'm quick to comfort him.   
"Hey, it's fine, Scott, I completely understand," I say soothingly, watching his distressed expression slowly fade.   
"I promise I'll pay more attention to you from now on, my little pet," he grins suggestively, his blue eyes burning into mine.   
I giggle while nodding happily, and then I snuggle into his neck. This is bad. Like, this is really, really bad. I..  
I think I've fallen in love with my teacher.


End file.
